Normal
by Mariam Hiwatari
Summary: Kankurou y Temari siempre fueron hermanos normales. Peleaban y se querían como cualquier par de hermanos normal lo haría. Gaara, sin embargo, nunca fue normal. [OneShot] [No incest].


**Normal**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. (Sigo ahorrando para algún día comprar los derechos de autor aun así…)

**Summary: **Kankurou y Temari siempre fueron hermanos normales. Peleaban y se querían como cualquier par de hermanos normal lo haría. Gaara, sin embargo, nunca fue normal.

**Advertencia: **No contiene incesto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nunca había sido un niño normal.

Y sus supuestos hermanos lo sabían.

El sabia que lo sabían y ellos sabían que el lo sabia.

De hecho, es presumible que toda Suna lo sabia. Debía ser esa la razón por la que todos huían de el y los padres prohibían tajantemente a sus hijos el jugar con el pequeño pelirrojo que tenia hermano que sabían que no era un niño normal.

En cambio, sus hermanos si eran niños normales. Excepto por una cosa, que tenían de hermano a un niño que no era normal. Por que adentro de el existía un demonio.

A Temari y Kankurou se los había explicado su Tío Yashamaru de una manera simple.

"_¿Han visto esa botella en la sala, la que tiene un pequeño barco adentro?" Pregunto el hombre a los dos niños frente a el. Ambos asintieron. "Bien, es sencillo. Imaginen que su hermano es la botella y el barco dentro de esta es el demonio que vive en Gaara. Recuerdan también que esta prohibido jugar con la botella¿verdad?" De nuevo ambos niños asintieron. Yashamaru sonrió un poco más. "También esta prohibido jugar con su hermano. Después de todo, nadie quiere que la botella se rompa y el barco salga." _

A Kankurou siempre le ha llamado la atención su no-normal hermano. Desarrollo con los años una extraña necesidad de siempre estarlo viendo de reojo cuando estaban cerca. Yashamaru también le había dijo que probablemente era miedo, después de todo¿Quién no tendría miedo de estar tan cerca de un niño que tenia dentro un demonio?

La explicación fue suficiente para Kankurou, quien ya no se preocupo ni le presto mas atención al por que de esa necesidad.

Temari, por otro lado, siempre se sentía triste cuando pensaba en su hermanito y por ello evitaba estar en su presencia. Por que no le gustaba estar triste, por eso no le gustaba la cercanía con aquel niño que no era normal, que siempre estaba solo ya que nadie tenia el valor de acercarse a el.

Yashamaru no le dio explicación a esto, por que Temari jamás admitiría que su hermano le provocaba un sentimiento de debilidad.

Temari y Kankurou siempre llevaron una buena relación. Una relación de hermanos normales. Peleaban, como era normal entre hermanos, por que show iban a ver en la TV, por quien se iba a bañar primero en las mañanas, por quien decidiría que iban a comer hoy y por quien iba a ir a la tienda a comprar el mandado. Pero siempre eran Temari y Kankurou quienes peleaban, quienes salían a dar una caminata juntos, quienes entrenaban hasta ya entrada la noche en los jardines y se sorprendían por cuanto había avanzado el otro. Siempre eran Temari y Kankurou. No había suficientemente lugar para Gaara en esas actividades que los hermanos hacían solo por que eran hermanos.

Así que Gaara se limitaba a estar encerrado en su habitación siempre, escuchando los gritos de sus hermanos acerca de que aburrido era el show que el otro había escogido, acerca de que fea sabia la comida que había escogido quien la haya escogido, acerca de que sucio había dejado el baño quien sea se haya bañado primero y acerca de que tanto avanzaban los dos en sus entrenamientos. Escuchaba siempre como esos dos hermanos, hermanos normales, hermanos que también eran hermanos de el, hacían su vida aparte. Jamás incluyéndole. Siempre dejándole solo.

Y en su soledad Gaara pensaba. Pensaba y pensaba. Siempre pensaba en la manera en que asesinaría a sus hermanos. Quizás alguna noche, como otras tantas, que ambos se quedaran dormidos en el sofá, Kankurou recargado en Temari, ambos totalmente exhaustos de la pelea sobre la TV. Quizás en alguna de sus caminatas por las afueras de Suna, donde nadie escucharía y los auxiliaría. Pero siempre, siempre pensaba que la forma en que los mataría, seria mientras estuvieran juntos. Por que así cualquier hermano normal quiere morir, al lado de su otro hermano.

Gran ironía seria que esos dos hermanos normales fueran asesinados por su no-normal hermano menor.

Y así crecieron, Temari y Kankurou siempre siendo hermanos normales y Gaara siempre siendo el hermanito que no era normal y que nunca lo seria.

Después de ser obligados a formar un equipo y de tener que ir juntos en misiones, aun en esos momentos peligrosos, siempre estuvieron separados. Temari y Kankurou solo se harían a un lado como personas normales con miedo y Gaara se haría cargo de su enemigo, haciéndolo pedazos instantáneamente. Sin ningún rasguño. Mas bien disfrutando el haberlo matado.

Esa forma de obtener placer era anormal, pensaban siempre Temari y Kankurou. Aun que al final estaban acostumbrados, pues Gaara nunca había sido normal.

Se les presento el examen para convertirse en Chuunin, y Temari y Kankurou se desearon suerte. Se estrecharon las manos y se vieron con un extraño brillo en los ojos, ese que los hermanos se dirigen dando a entender que están orgullosos el uno del otro. Pero no, no había mano que Gaara pudiera estrechar y no había brillo de orgullo en los ojos de Temari y Kankurou para Gaara.

Después de todo…. ¿Quién estaría orgulloso de un hermano que no era normal?

Ocurrió lo extraordinario en ese examen Chuunin para el cual Temari y Kankurou se habían deseado suerte. Gaara salio herido. Su defensa había sido derrotado. Su invencible hermano, su a-todo-inmune hermano había sido lastimado. Ahora que tenían sobre ellos un plan para destruir Konoha, ahora que mas lo necesitaban, su anormal hermano estaba lastimado.

Y tal como había pasado años atrás, cuando Temari jugando con Kankurou lo aventó contra la mesita de sala y la botella que contenía el barco se cayo, causando una pequeña rotura que hizo que mas tarde se destruyera la botella completa y el barco saliera, por fin de Gaara emergió completamente ese demonio.

Su hermano nunca había sido normal.

Jamás podría ser normal.

Pero a pesar de todo, siempre seguiría siendo su hermano.

Para Temari, Gaara jamás seria Kankurou. Jamás cocinó con el, jamás salió a dar caminatas con el y nunca han entrenado juntos. Pero quizás podrían encontrar cosas que los unieran como hermanos, que solo ellos dos hicieran como hermanos. Recuerdos que compartir, aunque Gaara nunca fuera normal y nunca fuera Kankurou.

Para Kankurou, Gaara jamás seria Temari. Nunca peleó con el acerca de que show ver en la TV, acerca de quien se bañaría primero, acerca de que comerían el día de hoy o acerca de a donde ir a dar un paseo. Pero quizás podrían encontrar cosas por las cuales pelear como hermanos, cosas que a ambos les disguste o que ambos les guste y así crear ese lazo de unión. Crear un pasado en común, aun que Gaara nunca fuera normal y nunca fuera Temari.

Pero para Gaara, su infancia jamás regresaría y los momentos en que necesito a sus hermanos pero estuvo solo siempre estarían en su memoria.

Aunque se diera la oportunidad de convivir con ellos y olvidara su deseo y plan de matarlos, aunque ahora tenia la oportunidad de crecer lo que queda con ellos, a pesar de que ahora esta esa promesa de ser esa familia que siempre debió ser, unida, aun así Gaara no se contuvo de preguntar lo que tanto mataba a su corazón.

- Temari – llamo a su hermana mayor una tarde mientras comían. A pesar que el llamado fue solo para la kunoichi, Kankurou también alzo la vista.

- ¿Si, que pasa? – respondió la rubia a su hermanito.

Las palabras rasparon la garganta de chico antes de poder salir.

- ¿Creen que algún día seré normal?

Silencio.

Kankurou sabia que Gaara nunca había sido un niño normal.

Temari sabia que Gaara no era un niño normal.

Todos sabían que Gaara jamás podría ser normal.

- No – respondió Temari y Gaara bajo la cabeza con unas ganas de llorar que reprimió. El no lloraba. Esa era una razón por la que no podía ser normal.

Temari y Kankurou, los hermanos normales que siempre peleaban como cualquier par de hermanos lo haría, sonrieron antes de decir al unísono a ese pequeño hermano suyo.

- Siempre serás único.

Y aquel hermanito que jamás seria normal, sonrió.

**Fin.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Inspiración después de estar toda la mañana leyendo fics acerca de los 3 hermanitos de la arena.

Ojala les haya gustado n.n

Reviews siempre recibidos. n.n


End file.
